Episode 6: "Godzilla and the Search for the Holy Grail"
' |name = |next =Episode 7: "Stuff Starts To Happen" |nextname =' ' }} Episode 6: "Godzilla and the Search for the Holy Grail" is the sixth official episode of the original ProjectGodzilla series and the seventh episode of that series. This episode pays homage to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. This episode shows Godzilla and his friends embarking on a quest for a seemingly mythical object. The episode was posted on June 13th, 2013. A blooper reel for the episode was posted on July 5st, 2013. A commentary for the episode was posted on March 10th, 2019. Plot summary The year is 1985 on Monster Island, and the same yellow DeLorean seen in Episode 2 appears out of nowhere. The same mysterious kaiju steps out like before, but is shocked to find that he has landed at a Madonna concert. As he venture through the crown, he find a young George, who happens to be a famous singer in the 1980s. The appearance of the singer scares the mystery kaiju and he rushes back to his DeLorean to escape this time period. The year is 2013 on Monster Island. The Usual Gang is watching a TV advertisement for a grape soda involving the Grapist, who is a man dressed in a grape suit. Gojira scoff at the commercial, claiming to be the worst he ever saw, but MechaEDI disagrees, claiming the idea of "tying an individual to a radiator and 'graping' them" is clever. Godzilla seemingly changes the channel to a music station, where robotic pop star Courtney Gears is performing. All of the monsters except for MechaEDI and Grandpa Gojira believe she is attractive, with the old cyborg adding that "he wants to tap her". Godzilla, in a fearful frenzy, changes the channels until they leave it on the anime channel. Cthulhu shows up and informs the monsters of the Holy Grail. Godzilla decides to take his friends on a quest to search for the mystical object. Rexy later shows up and asks Godzilla, his dad, if he can come join the latter and his friends on the journey. Godzilla refuses both his son's and Mothra's requests to join them, with Anguirus seemingly stating that even she wants to go on this same quest. EDI offers to take care of the offspring, and Godzilla declares to mission to begin, but only before cutting to a "lame transition". A mysterious creature is seen taking orders from General Grievous in between the transition. While journeying through Monster Island, they encounter Cell, who has just finished off (and ate) Piccolo's cousin Pickle. He is disposed of quickly by Godzilla, who gets bored of the battle, despite the former losing both of his arms à la the Black Knight. Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail, with Gojira and Anguirus accompanying him. It is unknown as to where Grandpa Gojira, Rodan, SpaceGodzilla, and George end up going, but Clark and Gigan decide to travel together. After a while of traveling, Clark decides that he and Gigan should split up as well. Clark ends up going to a tower populated by women, where he is greeted by MOGUERA. She takes him to Sara, who looks exactly identical to Mothra. Sara claims to know he is looking for the Holy Grail, and takes him to a group of females, who begin to make out with Clark. Gigan arrives before Clark can give another girl a spanking, claiming the females to be witches and dragging Clark out of the castle, with a distraught Sara begging them to come back. Gigan continues to claim that the females are witches, with Clark retorting that "maybe he wanted to be cursed" as he enjoyed the place. before returning the viewers to the plot. After traveling a little bit, Godzilla, his dad, and Anguirus encounter a giant killer rabbit. Gojira explains to his dumbfounded son that this particular varient of rabbit is the most evil monster on the planet, backing up his claim with his viewing of Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Godzilla is still in disbelief, so Gojira decided to set an example by tossing a Charmander (who happens to be a fan of the monsters) into the landing around the rabbit. The rabbit then proceeds to seemingly devour the Pokémon and lets out a monstrous roar. Anguirus and the large rabbit suddenly lay eyes on one another with romantic music playing, but the tune is cut short when the two quadrupeds decide to "hump one another. Godzilla and Gojira are seemingly disgusted by the display of love and decide to leave. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail. Lugia then quizzes them on what is behind them, which is Pyramid Head. The large creature then extends its arms and gives the entire gang a hug as the episode ends. Errors *Even though Future Rexy arrived at a Madonna concert, the song that is playing is actually the closing song for the film Howard the Duck. **Even the ending scene can been seen before the background transitions to a Madonna music video, with the background of the movie still being heard. *After SpaceGodzilla talks, a dog can be heard in the background. *As the Usual Gang travels through the island, a green screen error can be seen with Clark, which "enables his ability to turn blue". **In the same segment, Godzilla's head is seen being cut off. *After the fight with Cell, as Godzilla leaves, Gigan is seen falling over. Trivia *This is the most popular episode of the original series (in terms of view count). **With that said, this is the most popular episode of the series (in terms of view count) as a whole so far. *The channels that Godzilla changes to are as follows (despite never being named in the episode): **Zilla Fanon Channel playing Monster Island Buddies. **Classic Cartoons channel playing a Merrie Melodies cartoon. **A gaming channel with Portal 2 as the game. **The Hub playing My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **BBC54 playing Doctor Who. **''JonTron'' channel playing the "Quicktime Events" episode of JonTron. Category:Episodes of ProjectGodzilla Category:Original Series Episodes